


raising the umbrella flag

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, I'm gonna keep writing kotohono until it pops up automatically in the relationship tag, also honks is a dense tease, and I don't have to write it out on my own, and poor birb is gonna catch a gay heart attack bc of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: everything was going according to plan, Kotori had read dozens of novels and played a bunch of dating sims, raising the umbrella flag was foolproof... ...too bad she didn't account for Honoka's own denseness





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that kotohonomaki niconama except it’s gayer and has even more kotohono, so….. yeah

Kotori was ready.  She had checked the weather this morning and the forecaster had stated there would be light showers starting in the afternoon.  She had strategically “forgotten” her umbrella at home and had assured that Umi would be preoccupied and couldn’t walk home with them today.

Everything was going according to plan.

Kotori happily fluttered down the steps singing a happy tune to herself as her mind drifted.

_********_

_Kotovision activated_

_********_

_“Honoka-chan I’m so happy that you’re sharing your umbrella with me.” Kotori sighs while resting her head on Honoka’s shoulder._

_Honoka, who for some reason was dressed in an all white suit with a rose in the breast pocket and had her hair in a low ponytail, chuckled._

_“Of course Kotori-chan, there’s no way I’d let a cute girl like you get drenched in the rain.”_

_Honoka gave a suave smile and Kotori looked up at the orange haired girl with heart eyes._

_“Plus I’m happiest when there’s no distance between us, so standing shoulder to shoulder like this under an umbrella makes me happy.  There’s only one thing that could make it better.”_

_“What’s that Honoka-chan?”_

_Honoka leaned in close to Kotori’s ear and let her voice become deeper and alluring._

_“If the distance between our lips could decrease as well...” Honoka said smoothly.  Kotori instantly swooned._

_“Oh Honoka-chan…” Kotori breathed as Honoka brushed her fingers against the designers’ cheek and started to bring their faces close together._

_********_

_Kotovision end_

_********_

Kotori was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost fell down the remaining steps.  Quickly catching her balance Kotori did her best to wipe off her dreamy expression. Turning a corner Kotori suddenly becomes shy as her target comes into sight.

_‘Alright there she is.  Although she seems a little troubled? Gah even with a distressed look Honoka-chan is too cute for her own good!’_

Mustering up her courage Kotori approached the now pacing Honoka with clenched fists and flushed cheeks.

“H-Honoka-chan!”

“Eh? Huh? Oh it’s Kotori-chan!” Honoka stops her pacing and waves at her friend with a bright smile, “What’s up Kotori-chan?”

“Umm, Honoka-chan, I uh, I seem to have forgotten my umbrella. So I was wondering… if you didn’t mind that is, if we could share yours.” Kotori looked down shyly ad scuffed the ground with her shoe.

Honoka rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously, “I would love to Kotori-chan, but ya see, I kinda, sorta, maybe, forgot my umbrella too.” Honoka stuck her tongue out in embarrassment.

“Ehhhh, you don’t have one either?” Kotori’s whole face dropped in disappointment, this fact however went unnoticed by Honoka who now had her thinking face on.

“Hmm, I wonder what we should do...” Suddenly a light bulb went off in the orange haired girls head and she hit her fist in her hand. “Ah I know, in times like this we should call Maki-chan!”

“Eh? Maki-chan? Why?”

“Because Maki-chan is rich so if we call her she’ll definitely buy us a bunch of umbrellas, probably so many that we’ll never forget to bring one again!” Honoka looked proud of her reasoning and placed her hands of her hips, standing tall. Kotori just sweat dropped.

“Honoka-chan, don’t think that we should do that.”

“Huh, why not?”

“Because… because you wouldn’t want to bother Maki-chan right? And besides…” Kotori began to sweat a little trying to save her quickly sinking plan, “Um, I’ll give you a piggyback ride!”

Silence.

Both girls just look at each other, one with wide eyes and the other with confused ones.

“Huh?” Honoka was lost, which wasn’t anything new really, but this time she was understandably lost. “So that means I’ll turn into your umbrella?”

Grave already dug Kotori doesn’t back down, “Yeah!”

Silence consumes them once again as Honoka thinks over her friends’ words and Kotori shifts nervously in her place.

“Ok! I mean I don’t really get it but kay! Let’s go back together!”

Kotori brightens up after hearing her random plan actually worked, “Yeah let’s go!”

.

.

.

Walking down the wet sidewalk the two girls were quiet a spectacle.  Everyone they passed stopped in their tracks to look at the curious sight.  Kotori was oblivious to this however.  She was just thanking muse’s daily workouts that had given her some muscle and allowed her to carry Honoka as easily as she was.

Honoka on the other hand was having a great time.  She had her arms wrapped around Kotori’s neck and rested her head on top of the brunette’s head humming happily.

“Ya know Kotori-chan this is actually really fun! The rain isn’t falling that much and it feels kind of refreshing.  Plus it’s nice to get a piggy back ride from Kotori-chan for a change.”

“Yeah, Honoka-chan was always the one to carry me around when we were little, even when she didn’t have to.”

“Ehehe well you were princess Kotori after all and I was your knight! And it’s a knight’s duty to make sure the princess is safe and takes it easy.  Although Umi-chan probably made a better knight than me.”

“No way, Honoka-chan was a really amazing knight!  Not only did you protect me but you always made sure we always had fun and went on cool adventures.” Kotori praises, “If anything I wish I was a better princess.”

“What do you mean Kotori-chan you were the best!” Honoka exclaimed, “You were always fair and just and never asked for too much, and the best part was the way you would patch up your knights after they went a little too crazy on their adventures.” Honoka laughed sheepishly knowing that it was mostly her fault that she and Umi would end up with scraped knees or bruised arms when they played.

A light silence encompasses the duo as the rain continues to fall in an arrhythmic pattern.

“Honoka-chan, I’m glad we could walk home together.”

“Really? But we go home together like all the time.”

“Yeah, but it’s different when it’s just the two of us, isn’t it?” Kotori worries her bottom lip, anxious that her feelings weren’t mutual.

“Hmm, you’re right Kotori-chan! When it’s just the two of us I don’t have to share you with anyone else. So I can hug you as much as I want or hold your hand whenever!” Honoka moved her head to the brunettes shoulder enjoying the way her friends’ cheeks were flushed.

“Also when we’re aloe I can do this!” Honoka leaned forward and placed an exaggerated kiss on Kotori now burning cheek.

Poor Kotori squeaked in surprise and tripped on air almost sending the both of them crashing down onto the wet pavement.  But with a stroke of luck she caught her balance and tightened her grip on Honoka’s thighs, not wanting to drop her.

“Mou, Kotori-chan, when you have cute responses like that it makes me wanna give you lots and lots of love.  You’re just too cute for your own good” Honoka sighed.

“H-Honoka-chan!” Kotori was quickly losing grip on the situation.  She didn’t understand how Honoka could flirt with her so easily and not know what she was doing to her poor heart.  Or maybe she did know and she was just messing with Kotori.

_“Honoka-chan might be more devious than I thought.”_

Right as they were about to cross the street a black Mercedes with tinted windows pulls up next to them and slows to a stop.  Both girls look at the vehicle curiously as the window slowly came down.

“Wanna ride?”

It was none other than Maki Nishikino in all her cool disinterested glory who greeted them.

“Ah how cool, Maki-chan has come to save us!” Honoka cheered.

Maki twirled a strand of her hair and turned her gaze away, “Don’t get the wrong idea; we just happened to be passing by when we saw you two.”

Honoka excitedly hopped off of Kotori’s back and opened the rear door and jumps in pulling Kotori along with her.

“Please excuse us.” Kotori says as they get situated in their seats.

“What were you two doing, you looked ridiculous.”

“Kotori-chan was using me as her umbrella.” Honoka said proudly and Maki just looked at her as if she grew a second head.

“We uh, both forgot our umbrellas.” Kotori admits.

“Uh-huh… well you’re both soaked so whatever crazy plan you were trying to accomplish obviously didn’t work.”

“Aww Maki-chan, c’mon, I think I made a really good umbrella!  You’re probably just jealous because you wanted a piggy back ride from Kotori-chan too.” Honoka grabs Kotori’s hand and snuggles into her side, “Well too bad they’re only for me.” Honoka sticks her tongue out at Maki.

“Ueeh? What are you blabbering on about Honoka?” Maki crosses her arms, “No one was thinking those weird thoughts but you.”

Honoka and Maki continued to go back and forth but Kotori had completely checked out of the conversation too busy focusing on Honoka’s warm body pressed up against her own.

Sure today didn’t go exactly according to plan but she had to admit this was a pretty great turn out too.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know Honkers might dense but she’s also a total tease and poor Kotori’s heart might not survive her brand of cute. Pls pray for the birb. One kudos=one prayer, one comment=two prayers.


End file.
